Bloodhound
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Mystique visits her daughter. Female OC. Challenge at end of story.


**I do not own X-Men**

**At the end of this story is a challenge for any interested.**

0000000000

Branwen growled in annoyance as her doorbell rang. She was in the middle of reading a new book, and was smack dab in the middle of a fight, and wanted to at least get to the conclusion of the chapter.

"I'm coming!" the eighteen year old yelled as she approached the door.

Branwen was an attractive young woman. With deep red hair that fell to her shoulders, and a figure models would envy, boys lined up to date her. It was unfortunate that it seemed every boy she dated was an ass, especially her latest ex.

The only sign she was at all different was hidden behind colored contacts. Her brown eyes were actually a bright yellow.

She answered the door to find an older man standing on her front porch, dressed in an immaculate suit. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know that I always know it's you, why do you even bother?" Standing aside, she let the man walk into her ranch-style house.

"Because, I don't know if anyone's figured out your relationship to me yet," the man said as he walked past her. It was only when the door was safely closed, that the man spoke again, only in a much more feminine voice. "Besides," he smirked, before he changed before Branwen's eyes into a red-haired, blue-skinned, and shapely woman, with yellow eyes, dressed in black. She was instantly recognizable as the mutant Mystique. "...maybe I'll get lucky one day," she finished.

Branwen rolled her eyes, and began leading the other woman to the basement stairs. "So how's life treating you?" she asked.

Mystique shrugged as she followed the other woman. "The usual."

Branwen smiled and chuckled. "In other words, fighting, spying, and just being an overall bad-ass."

Mystique chuckled. "You know me too well."

By that time, they had reached the basement of the house, which was open and divided into a gym and recreation room. A billiards table and poker table sat in one corner, alongside a mini bar. The rest of the gym was filled with exercise machines, a punching and speed bag, and 15 square feet of empty mats sat in another corner. There was also a small bathroom, complete with a shower, in another corner.

And against one wall, near the billiard table, was a set of three bookshelves. It was these bookshelves that Branwen led Mystique to. Pushing the middle bookshelf back, and to the side, Branwen revealed a hidden room. A hidden room filled with various weapons, and a massive computer system at one end. "So, what do you today?" Branwen asked, smiling as Mystique examined a pair of semi-automatic 9mm pistols, small enough to be easily hidden. "You know I've got some .50-cal's, with recoil suppressors, hair-triggers, and extended clips."

Mystique smiled. "You should know it's not about size darling, it's about how you use it." She placed the two 9mm's into a black duffel-bag, and continued to browse the weapons, also picking up a FN SCAR-L, Robinson Armament XCR-M, .308 Remington bolt action rifle (with tripod and night-scope), and several boxes of appropriate ammunition.

"Usual price?" Mystique asked.

"For you, always," Branwen informed her. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you plan on using my firearms for?"

Mystique smirked, "Do I ever?" Zipping up the duffel Mystique turned back to Branwen. "So how are things going with...Josh was it?"

Branwen sighed and collapsed into her computer chair. "I dumped him shortly after her joined our local FOH chapter. I'm just glad I never told him what I was. Are all men such asses?"

The other red-head grinned. "I can always kill him if you want," she informed Branwen in a joking manner, but the younger woman knew that if she asked, Mystique would bring her Josh's head on a platter. "And I have to say that no, not all men are asses, though a good many of them are," the blue-skinned woman informed her. She smirked, "Maybe you should start looking at other options if you can't find any good men."

Branwen snorted. "Believe me, I've considered it. I probably would have better luck with women, it's in my genes after-all."

"I suppose it is, isn't it. A shame you can't do what I can though, you could..."

Branwen held up her hands, "Please, the last thing I need is hearing about how you and mother conceived me. Please spare me the details." She sighed before adding, "I have enough problems without having my suspicions confirmed."

Mystique chuckled before asking, "You mean you haven't tried to confirm it?"

"You know if I wanted to, I could," Branwen sighed, "There's a reason you call me Bloodhound, and it's not because of the martial skills you've taught me, or my ruthlessness. But just because I can, doesn't mean I should. Some things are better left alone."

Mystique smiled. "Have you thought about my offer, you could be a big help? You mutation is certainly useful."

Branwen shook her head. "Unfortunately, I'm not patient enough for spy work, though with my mutation you'd think I would be." She smirked. "I inherited your temper, but none of your patience. Not to mention, I'd probably blow cover by pressing a gun to some poor saps forehead the second he ticked me off."

Giving Mystique a serious look, she said, "Be careful Mom."

Mystique smiled sadly as she handed over the money for the weapons. "I always try to be."

0000000000000

**Okay, so this is a challenge, for anyone out there. **

**I created the character of Branwen, because of Mystique's three children, Kurt, Graydon, and Rogue, none are really on her side. Kurt and Rogue are both X-Men, which often puts them at odds with Mystique, and Graydon founded Friends of Humanity, do I really need to explain that one. So I wanted to create a child of Mystique's that actually got along, for the most part, with her. Unfortunately, aside from supplying Mystique with weapons, I couldn't think of a story for Branwen.**

**So my challenge is simple: Write a Story Based on This One-Shot, Featuring the Character Branwen (Bloodhound). **

**To help with this challenge, I am including a small profile for Branwen.**

_Name: Branwen Holmes_

_Age: 18_

_Relatives: Raven Darkholme (Mystique); Father (biologically speaking)_

_ Irene Adler (Destiny, Deceased); Mother_

_ Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Graydon Creed (Deceased); Half-Brothers_

_ Justine Chase (Deceased); Half-Sister_

_ Anna Marie (Rogue); Foster-Sister_

_Other Aliases: Bloodhound_

_ Bran_

_ Branwen Adler-Darkholme_

_Phisical attributes: Red Hair_

_ Yellow eyes_

_ Caucasian skin_

_ Athletic build (from exercise)_

_ 5'10"_

_Powers: Ability to find any person, information, or object_

_ Knows when being deceived, and instantly knows the truth of the deception_

_ Immunity to telepathy_

_Abilities: Martial Arts training _

_ Expert Marksman_

_ Computer Hacking_

_ Gunsmithing_

_ Blacksmithing_

_ Expert Swordsman_

_Summary: Branwen is the daughter of the mutants Mystique and Destiny. Hidden from the X-Men and other mutants at a young age, she was raised primarily by a succession of nannies after Destiny's death when she was two, with frequent visits from Mystique, who trained her to fight and fire guns. Home-schooled, she received her diploma at the age of fifteen. Growing up, she developed an interest in fantasy books, which in turn lead her to learn blacksmithing, with a focus on sword-smithing, and to wield a blade. At the encouragement of her mother, Branwen also learned to build and modify firearms. Due to her ability to detect deception, she does not like being around many people. Due to her ability to find any information, person, or object, she makes a living as a smuggler and procurer of rare items, though she also provides weapons, supplies, and information to her mother at cost. As a cover, she also works at the local club as a stripper, much to her mother's ire. Enjoys reading and working in her private forge during her free time._

_She has never met her brother Nightcrawler or Foster sister Rogue, neither know of her existence, though she knows of theirs._

**Please PM me if you write a story based off of this, or make a post in my Forums (Link on Profile). I have things I would like to see, though they aren't required, posted there.**


End file.
